


i just met you, but im sure i love you

by lesbian_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, F/M, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Louis, breif mention of liam, louis calls harry princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_larry/pseuds/lesbian_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes to his best friend Niall's house for their weekly FIFA match, and is surprised to meet a tall handsome boy with curly hair, bright green eyes, and a package he needs to get his mouth on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just met you, but im sure i love you

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is really shitty and maybe kind of quick, but i had this written down and its something i literally came up with on the go when i was on twitter a while ago and i thought, why not go ahead and post it here, so yeah, that's what im doing.

"Hey Ni, what's up?" Louis asks he walked through his best friend's door without knocking, making himself comfortable.

"Well hello to you too." The blond Irish boy said looking over at the over grown child, who was now sifting through his fridge like it was his own.

"Oi Get outta my food!" He exclaimed, chuckling at Louis and walking over to him.

He dragged him to the couch, scolding him playfully before they started setting up to play their weekly game of FIFA. While they were setting up Louis heard footsteps behind them and turned quickly, thinking maybe he left the door open and that he had accidentally let in an ax murder or a rapist or something, and raised his controller, ready to throw it, when his eyes were suddenly attached to beautiful and indescribable green orbs. In that moment, he fell off the back of the couch and onto the feet of the stranger with a loud oof, then looked up at said stranger, with a kitten like expression. The man looked down with a crooked smile.

"oops." He said turning his head to the side to looked at Louis better. He kind of looked like a kitten. Though with Louis laying the way he was on Harry's feet, he would be the better description of a kitten than harry.

"H-hi..." he said, catching the breath he didn't realize was knocked out of him. He was on the ground just staring up at the person above him, analyzing his features and toned body. He didn't know who long he had been there with his eyes locked where they were until Niall interrupted the tense atmosphere.

"Wellllllll, this isn't awkward over here!" Niall said, breaking the Trance the two boys were in. "I guess I should introduce you two, since you obviously can't create a full sentence at the moment" He said, then sighed dramatically, because, why not? "Harry, Louis. Louis, Harry." He said, getting up off of the couch. "Well. Harry, Louis. Ive just realized this is the perfect time for me to possibly successfully play matchmaker, so, I'm gonna go out with Liam for a while, and Lou, we can just reschedule FIFA for some other time. Oh, and if you guys decide to do more then stare at each other, please be sure to clean anything up." He paused. "And keep the fuck off of my bed and out of my room or I will kill you" he finished, and the next thing Louis and Harry knew, he was out the door and they were alone.

"Well, that was, umm... are you as confused as I am?" Harry asked Louis, who was still laying on the ground. But he no longer looked like a little kitten, and a small smirk grazed on his lips.

"Niall confuses everyone, but right now, all I know is that I'm on the ground and I have I nice view of a very nice looking stranger and and a pretty packed looking package. I think I'm in love with it and the person who it belongs to" Louis said, the once bewildered and shocked boy now focused on the view above him. Harry gave him a face full of shock, and interest.

"Did you just tell me that you love me after we met literally like, 5 minutes ago??"

"I believe I just did, as well as the package that is right above me. I think I should fall off of couches more often now, because I'm really enjoying this view, though I do think there are a bit to many clothes covering what i really want to see." Louis said, his voice dropping and his eyes looking up at Harry full of lust and want.

"Wow, you sure change character quite fast, don't you? Harry said with a chuckle.

"Will you just help me up and kiss me already!?" Louis exclaimed, laughing obnoxiously as Harry effortlessly lifted him up and pulled Louis' face to his, bringing him into a soft kiss.

The second that their lips touched there were fireworks going off in their heads as the kiss started to become heated and soon Louis was was nearly forcing entry into Harry's mouth with his tongue, though once he was through, there was no battle for dominance, as Harry accepted the intruding tongue with out fight once it was there. They made out like this for what seemed like an eternity, and it was blissful and heated and perfect.

Louis pushed up under Harry's shirt and pushed him back onto the couch with more force then intended, but Harry didn't seem to mind as he pulled Louis on top of him and pulled at his shirt, silently asking if it was okay to remove it. Louis nodded his head quickly and helped Harry take it off and then removed Harry's immediately after, admiring his smooth hairless chest.

Louis moved his lips down to Harry's neck and sucked and bit at it, positive he would leave massive marks there and he proudly kissed and licked them before moving down to his nipples, licking them and kissing them before he took one into his mouth and nipped at it softly.

"Ohh! Fuck L-Lou!!" Harry moaned loudly. Louis smirked slightly, enjoying the sounds of Harry's moans. He then moved down lower, one hand still tweaking Harry's nipple while his other hand moved down with his head, playing with Harry's small happy trail and bringing it down to unbutton his pants, going agonizingly slow being sure to tease harry and then he pulled down his skin tight pants then moved his face down to his boxers mouthing and sucking on Harry's clothed member, causing him to squirm and writhe in pure pleasure.

"L-Louis, please stop t-teasing me and suck my-- AHHH!" Harry yelled when his boxers were suddenly gone ,revealing what Louis had craved the moment he looked up from the floor earlier.

"Its even more desirable when you're hard" he breathed before going down on Harry's cock as far as he could, almost taking him all the way before it was to much, and he gripped what he couldn't fit with his fist, stroking and sucking. He came up a little, licking at the slit of Harry's cock, tasting the pre-cum that was starting to drip on the tip. He then took his mouth off of harry to lick of the large vein before taking him back in all the way down, relaxing his jaw until his nose was touching the end of the happy trail he had been playing with not to long ago. He bobbed his head quickly until he heard harry shout, "FUCK LOUIS, I-IM GONNA FUCKING CU--" and then Louis' mouth was gone.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, okay harry?" Louis said in a rough voice, having just given a massive blowjob, and Harry nodded to Louis.

"o-okay" Louis got up and grabbed a small bottle of lube from the table drawer in the front room and Harry gave him a questioning look. "What? So me and Niall may have wanked a few times together, it's normal!" Louis said defensively.

"Haha! Okay, whatever you say." Harry said with a sarcastic voice, before continuing with a more needy voice, "Now fuck me please?"

"Whatever you say princess." Louis said, cocking his eyebrow at harry. Louis opened the lube and spread It evenly onto his fingers, then looked down at Harry, who was still painfully hard after being denied his orgasm.

"This will sting a little babe. Have you ever done this kind of thing before?" Louis asked, being a little cautious to not hurt Harry in any way.

"Y-yeah... but only like, by myself. Never with someone before." He explained shyly.

"Okay princess, I'll make sure that this is as good of an experience for you as it is for me. Okay, now just relax." And as he said that, he slowly pushed his first digit past the small ring of muscle and pushed it in all the way to the knuckle. "That okay?" he questioned. Harry nodded before Louis started thrusting his finger into Harry, and inserting another finger in before roughly pushing back into the boy, scissoring him open. Harry moaned at that lowly and then Louis had and idea and brought his face down to where he was fingering Harry, and licked in with the next thrust of his fingers. As he did so, Harry writhed with pleasure, and shortly after, he inserted his final digit, finger fucking harry for about a minute before pulling out abruptly, leaving Harry clenching around nothing but air. He looked wrecked before Louis had even gotten to fucking him, and that was such a sight, and an accomplishment for Louis, but he wasn't done with this beautiful boy yet.

"Are you ready princess?" Harry just moaned in response, and so Louis lubed up his cock and lined himself with Harry's entrance, before slowly sinking into the tight, burning heaven, and moaned out Harry's name as he bottomed out. "Oh God Harry! So Fucking tight princess, Fuck!" He said in gasps.

"P-please move Lou. M-move!" Harry practically begged.

And with that, Louis pulled almost all the way out of Harry before slamming back into him, causing Harry to scream in absolute pleasure. Louis pounded into Harry multiple times, looking for that one spot he knew would push Harry over the edge. He flipped Harry over, hoping that a different angle would help him to find Harry's prostate, and sure enough, he hit it immediately, and Harry yelled Louis name as he finally hit his orgasm. Louis kept on thrusting, helping Harry through his orgasm as he started cumming deep in harry, riding his orgasm out, Harry letting Louis use him through the rest of his orgasm.

The room was full of gasping and panting as the two breathed through their highs.

"Well, I don't know about you, but that was pretty much the best sex I've had in my life." Louis exclaimed, resting his head on Harry's chest as he pulled out of him. Harry whined at the loss, but cuddled into Louis anyway.

"Yes, that was definitely the best sex I've ever had." Harry agreed, "and now we're all sticky, so do you care for a shower with me?" he then said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, sure." he said as they slowly got up, harry with a slight limp, which Louis was very proud of, seeing as he was the reason for it. And as they showered, they talked and got to know each other a little bit and they may have had another round, but no one needs to know this.

And Louis reminded himself to thank Niall for once for playing matchmaker... and to let him know his bedroom was untouched, but that he might wanna avoid his couch for awhile, because those stains aren't coming out any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment and kudos are appreciated. :D  
> Also, please follow me on twitter: @LarryAreLesbian


End file.
